


Sideshow Affection

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Aichi Sendou has,  to Naoki Ishidia's surprise, agreed to g to the carnival. Now, Naoki has to prove just how a good a boyfriend he can be.





	Sideshow Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written 5/29/14 for a Friend.  
> I miss haunted houses

Naoki Ishida scratched his chest, his head darting back and forth among the crowd of people gathering in front of the booths. He couldn’t believe Aichi would agree to attend the carnival with him. The bright lights, the noises, it all seemed so… un-Aichi. He flipped open his phone, it was still fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet. “Sheesh, how early did I get here?” he whispered, though it was eaten by the din of the line.

“Um, Naoki-kun?” A small voice cut though the noise, catching the red-head’s attention.

 

“AICHI!” He leaped up and wrapped his arms around the small boy, “Oh, man I can’t believe you’re here!”

“I-I told you I’d be here. I’m surprised you’re here so early,” Aichi glanced at his phone.

“Ye-yeah, well, ya’ know how it is, I live really close and it’s a pretty nice day so I just walked here early,” he glanced away as he spoke, trying to make his eagerness not shine through.

Aichi smiled and pointed at the back of the line “So, I guess we should…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for ya’.”

“You don’t have to,” Aichi insisted, stepping forward with the line, the booths were getting closer and the cries of ‘Come one! Come all!’ were getting louder with each step, “I have money.”

“I invited ya tonight, Lemme do it, ok, Aichi?” Naoki looked down at his friend, catching just a slightest sent of blueberries from his shampoo, “My treat. Vice-President to President.”

Aichi let out a tiny chuckle and put his hand to his mouth to suppress any more. “Ok, fine, but just this once.”

Naoki paid for two tickets before his partner could even slightly reconsider the offer, and pulled him inside the carnival. 

The lights were blinding. Neon lights yelling at you to “DUNK” or “EAT” or directing you to the “FERRIS WHEEL” or “HAUNTED HOUSE” surrounded them. Aichi drew just slightly closer to Naoki, it made him feel safer, and reduced the risk of the two getting separated in the noisy hustle ad bustle of the attendees. Naoki was sure he saw his friend flinch as a rather large flock of clowns sped past them, honking horns and blowing into streamers.

“Hey,” he tugged on Aichi’s sleeve, “Ya wanna get on a roller coaster or somethin’?”

“I… I’m not really a big fan of those…” Aichi glanced down, almost ashamed of the fact that he was putting his friend out.

“That’s fine. I didn’t think ya would be.” 

Aichi bit his lip. “Wh… Why don’t we do the haunted house!?” He stopped with a start the second after he said it. Worse than roller coasters, he hated haunted houses. The last time he went in one he cried. Naoki was just as taken aback by the suggestion.

“Are… are ya sure?”

Aichi nodded frantically, he blue hair flipping about.

“Ok then. Lead the way.” Naoki trailed close behind, keeping a close eye on his leader. He was positive he saw him shaking, but the house had been Aichi’s idea, and who was he to stop him?

The line for the haunted house was almost non-existent. Aichi seemed disappointed? Maybe he wanted to hype it up more. That’s what Naoki wrote it off as, at any rate.

The house was dark. Naoki could barely see a few feet in front of him. Fog swirled up from the floor, ticking the noses of the traveling companions. Aichi made an audible gulp before taking the first step into the hall before them, Naoki kept up with barely an inch between them. Everything progressed smoothly for quite a while, cheesy fake spiderwebs lit by strobe lights, the smell of the fake fog makers, a low roar produced by unseen speaker.

Then, all at once, something moved across the room. Aichi let out something halfway between a scream and a sob and buried himself into Naoki’s chest. Instinctively, Naoki put one arm around Aichi and balled his other into a fist. He started glancing around the room, holding the small, shivering form closer.

The figure made a lunge near them, and Naoki pulled his fist back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta cause trouble for anyone, it just happened!” Naoki explained to the security guards who had escorted them out of the haunted house and was now guiding them to the entrance. Aichi held tightly to his hand, not wanting to let him out of his sight. Whether this was because the contact made him feel safe, or because he didn’t trust Naoki not to hit someone else was anyone’s guess.

“Either way, we have to ask the two of you to leave,” the guard explained.

“But, listen, he-” Naoki was cut off from a slight squeeze on his hand, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Naoki walked Aichi to the bus stop. “Listen, I’m sorry about all that,” he gestured back to barely visible carnival behind them, “I over reacted.”

“No, thank you, I appreciate it.” Aichi squeezed Naoki’s hand a little tighter.

“Let me ride home with you.”

“Ok.”

The two stood in silence waiting for the bus to arrive. They took a seat together, Aichi closed his eyes and leaned his head on Naoki’s shoulder. Naoki placed his hand on Aichi’s knee, and breathed in the smell of blueberries in Aichi’s hair, and smiled.


End file.
